


Nelle grinfie del peggior nemico

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titolo: nelle grinfie del peggior nemico.<br/>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br/>Pairing: SebaWill<br/>Rating: Giallo<br/>Genere: Shounen-ai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelle grinfie del peggior nemico

 

 

 

Nelle grinfie del peggior nemico  
  
Per un demone non esisteva nulla di più delizioso di un’anima umana, sNelle grinfie del peggior nemico  
  
Per un demone non esisteva nulla di più delizioso di un’anima umana, soprattutto se quest’ultima avesse raggiunto quella deliziosa maturazione, che si otteneva solo con il concludersi quel patto che li aveva legati grazie a quel marchio impresso sul loro corpo.  
Sebastian aveva sempre amato il sapore degli umani, era qualcosa di sublime, che il suo palato non poteva fare a meno di adorare e desiderare sempre di più, ma era certo che nessuna sarebbe stata paragonabile a quella che aveva appena finito di divorare, sentiva ancora la sua gustosità nella propria bocca. Era certo che nessun altro spirito sarebbe stato paragonabile a una tale bontà.  
Per anni l’aveva desiderata e bramata e finalmente quel giorno il suo scopo era giunto a termine e l’animo di Ciel era diventato suo.  
Poteva dire addio al mondo umano, lasciare quegli esseri tanto deboli che pur di ottenere qualcosa erano capaci di barattare le proprie essenze a esseri come lui rinunciando alla beatitudine, come aveva fatto quel ragazzino che per vendicarsi gli si era venduto.  
Qualcosa però non stava andando come previsto, per tempo aveva atteso quell’istante e ora che era finalmente giunto, provava una sensazione inaspettata. Una sua parte, talmente minuscola di cui non aveva mai saputo l’esistenza fino a quel giorno, desiderava rimanere in quel luogo per badare a quei ragazzi che senza di lui sarebbero stati persi.  
Non poteva credere che lui, un demone, si fosse legato a quegli effimeri uomini, a quegli esseri che vivevano un’esistenza troppo breve che era estremamente facile spezzare, bastava solo un soffio di vento per spegnerli per l’eternità. Lui si era affezionato a esseri tanto deboli e fragili e la cosa in qualche modo lo faceva divertire, come se tutto quello fosse stata una di quelle battute pensate solo per far sbellicare le risate di chi le udiva. Ed egli stesso rideva, trovando quella situazione davvero esilarante, come mai prima di allora era successo.  
  
«Cosa ci trovi di così divertente?» Era domanda piena di disprezzo e sdegno, come se avesse appena compiuto un atto ignobile e immorale. Nessuno avrebbe potuto capire la sua natura, nemmeno uno shinigami come quello che si trovava dietro di lui.  
Immaginava che uno di loro sarebbe venuto, pronto a tutto pur di fermarlo, ma non aveva la minima idea che fra tutti loro sarebbe venuto proprio William, ma era arrivato tardi, l’anima di Ciel era già nelle sue mani e non avrebbe potuto sottrargliela.  
«Soddisfatto adesso?» Con quella domanda l’altro non mascherò il disprezzo che provava verso un essere tanto sporco e marcio.  
Si voltò non potendo fare a meno d’incrociare le sue iridi rosse a quelle verdi nascoste sotto quel paio di occhiali.  
«Come potrei non esserlo?» Con un balzo si avvicinò al punto esatto, dove lo shinigami era fermo, impietrito, davanti a quello che gli era sicuramente sembrato un orrore, mentre per qualcun altro era stato solamente la normalità di una vita oscura e malevola.  
Lo odiava, lo detestava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo e glielo dimostrava con quello sguardo fulminante, con cui sperava di poter annientare quel dannato demone che sembrò ricambiare quell’occhiata lanciandogli la stesse espressione.  
«Voi demoni mi fate schifo!» Non era in grado di mascherare il disgusto che provava, davvero quegli esseri gli facevano venire la nausea, oltre a nutrire per loro un profondo e immenso odio. Se avesse potuto, li avrebbe eliminati tutti con le proprie mani.  
Desiderava salvare l’anima di quel povero ragazzino caduto nelle grinfie di un essere malefico, se solo fosse stato dotato del potere di tornare indietro nel tempo, avrebbe sicuramente assolto quel giovane umano, impedendo all’altro di commettere un gesto così disumano, qualcosa di talmente oscuro con cui aveva sporcato un corpo candido e innocente.  
Rimasero lì, a fissarsi, per quei minuti che sembravano interminabili, quelle iridi dai colori tanto contrastanti, così diversi, due tonalità che assieme non sarebbero mai potute stare bene, grazie a quelle si lanciavano un’ostilità totale, un odio che sentivano crescere fin dentro le loro viscere e che fuoriusciva fuori dai loro bulbi scontrandosi in una battaglia invisibile che nessuno a parte loro avrebbe potuto percepire.  
Si guaivano, fissi, senza distogliere le oro espressioni l’una addossa all’altra, si scrutavano, come se avessero tutta l’intenzione di schiacciarsi a vicenda con il disprezzo reciproco che provavano per le razze opposte alle proprie, un’avversione totale che crescente s’impadroniva sempre di più dei loro spiriti.  
Un sorriso malevolo si dipinse sul volto del demone, o così sembrava allo Shinigami, in quel ghigno di Sebastian c’era qualcosa di strano che in quel momento William non riuscì a spiegarsi. Era un qualche strano sorriso minaccioso che andava ben oltre la comune ostilità.  
“Che intenzione ha?” si chiese il mietitore osservando l’altro avvicinarsi al proprio viso.  
Era paralizzato, bloccato da qualcosa che nemmeno lui riusciva a comprendere, eppure quel sogghigno non auspicava nulla di buono, ma non aveva la forza di scansarsi cadendo nelle grinfie del suo peggior nemico che poggiò le sue labbra sulle proprie.  
Com’era potuto accadere una cosa del genere? Com’era possibile che si fosse fatto baciare da un tipo simile? Era inammissibile, non avrebbe mai potuto accettare che le labbra di quel demone si fossero appoggiate sulle proprie, gli sembrava una cosa così assurda, era certo che quello fosse solamente un incubo dal quale avrebbe voluto svegliarsi, o in fondo era quello che sperava. Rimase impietrito, paralizzato, scioccato, non reagiva, senza nemmeno avere la forza di attaccare quell’essere.  
Il demone poggiò una mano sulla spalla di William, ridendo con gusto e sussurrando al suo orecchio un «Ci vediamo» per poi tornare alla villa Phantomive, dove quel gruppo di ragazzi lo aspettavano attendendo il ritorno di quel maggiordomo che ben presto sarebbe sparito dalle proprie vite.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE  
> Quando l’ispirazione arriva, bisogna coglierla al volo.  
> L’ha storia sì, è stata butta giù alle 03:00 di notte, in un momento d’insonnia, in cui penso alle storie da scrivere e in quell’istante la storia era lì nella testa e l’unica cosa che potevo fare era scriverla sul cellulare.  
> Ho passato tutta la giornata a correggerla e riscriverla, perché buttate giù troppo superficialmente e nel contesto stonavano di brutto.  
> Non sono troppo convita del finale, lo ammetto mi fa piuttosto schifo, ma mi sono stancata di riscrivere la fan fiction.
> 
> Spero non siano troppo OOC


End file.
